


Toxiphobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Dean is So Done, Dean is like a father to Sam, Drunk Dean, Drunk John Winchester, Fear of Being Poisoned, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Past Ruby/Sam Winchester, Sam Has Issues, Sick Dean Winchester, Toxiphobia, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is an organic bakery owner...Dean is his booty call...Sam can't handle that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxiphobia

“Come on, Sammy. This place is great. They have organic muffins.” Dean walked down the street.

“Uhm…no…keep walking big brother.” Sam grabbed Dean’s arms. “We’re going home. You’re going home. You’re going to help me in the garden.”

Dean whined. “Sammy, come in with me, please?”

“No.” Sam kept walking and pulled Dean’s arm.

“Sammy, Sammy…I have to go in there. The food is amazing, but the cashier is better.” Dean begged. “His name is Castiel. I have been moving from small talk to flirting, soon I will finally ask him out on a date.”

“No, Dean, they might ask me for food or drink.” Sam shook his head. “Can’t do it, Dean.”

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!” Dean begged. “I will cry and you know I’m not good with emotions.”

Sam sighed. “Fine. I will punch someone if they offer me their anthrax-laced muffins.”

“Thank you, Sammy.” Dean ran toward coffee shop entrance. Sam sighed and walked into the building after his brother. Dean walked up to the counter. “Hello Charlie, is Castiel working today?”

“No, called out.” Charlie shook his head. “I think he might be a little sick or something.”

“He didn’t look sick yesterday. It’s unlike Cas.” Dean frowned.

Charlie smiled. “I’m joking, Dean. He’s in the back. I’ll go get him for you.”

Dean nodded and looked at his brother. “See, baby bro, nobody has offered you food.”

“Yet…” Sam snapped.

“Hang in there, Sammy. Not much longer.”

“Dean, hey,” The Novak walked out of the backroom. “What are you doing here?”

“Me and my brother were in the neighborhood so I decided to step in.” Dean smiled.

“Are you gonna get something to eat? I’m going on break in a few minutes.” Cas smiled.

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm once again. “Ok, we are going home, now.”

“Sammy, you don’t have to eat anything.” Dean pulled away. “You can go home if you like. I’ll pick the vegetables in the garden when I get home.”

“Yeah, you better.” Sam frowned and walked out of the store.

Cas frowned. “What’s up with him?”

“He thought you were offering him food.” Dean waved Cas off. “So are you asking me out on a date?”

“Dean…” Cas rolled his eyes. “We have been flirting, flirting, flirting, and casual sex for months now. Of course I wanna go on a date with you. First, why did…your brother storm out because he thought I was gonna offer him food?”

“Oh, Sammy…he’s got Toxiphobia. He has an irrational fear of being poisoned. He’s vegan and only eats things he grows and last year I finally got him to buy water bottles, because once you pour them into a purifier, it’s clean water.” Dean explained.

Cas nodded. “That’s rare. How long would it take for me to get your brother to eat my organic muffins? I mean this is my store. I hand make them, and grow the ingredients.”

“That would mean that would make us more than just booty calls.” Dean smiled.

“Yeah, I’ve wanted to be more than booty calls from the moment we started flirting. Let me take my apron off and get your usual, plus mind.”

“Actually, Cas, when do you get off today?” Dean frowned. “Can we rain check for tonight? I need to make sure Sam is ok.”

“Of course.” Cas nodded. “Give me your address and I’ll pick you up.”

Dean smiled and wrote down his address and also his phone number. “See you later.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%&*(** _

“Sammy? Dean called out.

“Yeah?”

“You ok?” The older Winchester stepped into the living room. “Garden time?”

“None of them are ready. Did that dude…Castiel, blow you off?”

Dean smirked. “No, he’s gonna pick me up for dinner.”

“That’s great, man, but I thought you were gonna have lunch with him.” Sam turned off the TV.

“Well, I had to make sure you were ok. We were in public, I had forced you to go into some cute guys coffee shop. You were in distress, I had to make sure…”

“Dean…I’m 24. I’m a lawyer, you are the one who is renting a room from me.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “So, I can’t eat other people’s food or step into restaurants…I don’t need to be watched after.”

“I’m not watching after you. I’m being your big brother. It’s what I do, ever since Dad died.”

“I never asked for that, Dean. I could have stayed with Uncle Bobby.” Sam frowned.

“What the Hell are you talking about? I worked my ass off to get you where you are now, even with your phobia. Jess left you, Sarah dumped you, you broke Madison’s heart, and Ruby cheated on you. I’m the only one who has stayed with you. I paid for your college, your car, the roof over your head and helped you through everything and this is the thanks I get?” Dean growled.

“You didn’t have to do any of that. I’m not a charity case. Those girls were in the past.”

Dean nodded. “Good, you have pushed away everybody who has tried to help you and love you.” The older Winchester pushed through his brother. “You know I’m only renting the room because of the divorce last year with Lisa. Go to Hell, Sam. John caused your phobia and I have spent my life helping you.”

“No, Dean, don’t do this. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, please, don’t leave me.”

Dean shook his head. “Too late, Sam. You are so ungrateful. I gave up everything for you. Your phobia ruined my marriage and my career.”

“Think about this for a moment. I’m sorry!” Sam begged.

“How about you stop being so selfish and pull your head out of your ass and try to conquer your fucking fear.” Dean hissed and headed toward his room.

_**(* &^%$^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

The door bell rang. Sam walked over and opened the door. The pitch black haired, blue eyed man from the coffee shop. “Hello, you’re Sam, right?”

“Yeah, you’re Castiel?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, is Dean here?”

“Let me go get him.” Sam walked away. “Make yourself at home.”

“Take your time.”

Sam knocked on his brother’s door. “Dean? Castiel is here.” There was silence behind the wood panel. “Dean?” Sam knocked again. “Your date is here.”

Nothing, but more silence. He walked to living room where Castiel was sitting on the couch. “He coming?”

“He’s not answering my knocks.” Sam frowned.

Cas frowned. “Is he mad?”

“At me, yes.” The young Winchester sat down on the couch.

“So Dean tells me…you have Toxiphobia.” Cas leaned forward “Just garden grown food?”

“Yeah, and water if its passed through a purifier.” Sam played with his fingers. “Dean has been helping since before a doctor diagnosed it.”

“How did it start?” Cas asked obviously not caring about being nosey.

“When I was 12 my dad died from alcohol poisoning. The doctor told me and Dean the alcohol consumption poisoned him. I took that to heart. I was terrified that the things I buy or are given are poisoned. It snowballed and snowballed. I know I’m irrational, you don’t have to say anything. I have a garden and no protein at all.”

“Wow, that’s crazy…sorry.”

“it’s all good, been said.” Sam nodded. “Dean said your pastries are organic.”

“Yeah, my brother hand makes the dough and I own a green house and grow all the stuff, except the chocolate, even that is organic chocolate.” Cas nodded. He looked at his watch. “I should check on Dean, myself.”

Sam lead him to Dean’s door. Cas lightly tapped on the door. “Dean? It’s Cas. You ok?”

There was silence, once again. Sam frowned. “Ok, now. I’m nervous. Dean’s a light sleeper and he knows it’s you and not me.”

Cas knocked again. “Dean, bud. Sam is sorry. Can you open up?”

They both heard a very soft mumbled and a thud. Cas jiggled the handle. Sam popped the lock and walked into the room. Dean was lying on the floor. “Dean?”

“Di’s le’ da d’r unl’ck?” Dean slurred, making so sense, as he squirmed on the floor. “S’my, wha’ y’u do?”

“Is he drunk?” Cas asked.

Sam pulled the completely sucked dry bottle of liquor. He looked around and found another empty one. “Definitely. Lay him on his side.”

“I think we should take him to the hospital. He could get alcohol poisoning.” Cas took Dean’s hands and pulled him up until he was sitting up. “Dean? Hey Dean?”

“Who are you?” Dean slow blinked.

“I’m Castiel, your booty call for the past 4 months and you asked me out this after noon.” Cas patted Dean’s face.

The elder Winchester drunkenly nod and hiccup. He also proceeded to vomit down his shirt. Sam groaned. “Don’t tell me he was poisoned.”

“Don’t worry, Sam. He’ll be fine. If he got bad I’ll take him to the ER, so he can get treated.”

Sam swallowed hard. “Fuck, no. Not again. First Dad now Dean. This is why you can’t buy any kind of consumption product. Anything can be poisoned.”

“He wasn’t poisoned, Sam. He drank way too much. He’s was too drunk. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s hard to do that when you’re speaking to toxiphobe.” Sam spat out.

“Calm down. Go watch TV or something. I’ll try to sober your brother up.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*(** _

Sam couldn’t sleep at all. He heard Cas and Dean all night. By 7 he decided to give on sleep. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

He fixed breakfast and had just finished cleaning up the dishes when Dean stumbled in. He looked like death. Castiel came in a second later just looking tired. “Morning, Sam. Did you sleep well after the little scare?”

“No, didn’t sleep much at all.” Sam yawned.

Dean sat down at the table and laid his head on his forearm. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Dean’s sobering up. He pretty badly hung over.”

“Thanks for helping out. I would have freaked out and risked Dean’s life.” Sam looked at the muffin man.

“Stop talking.” Dean moaned.

“I recommend both of you take a long nap.” Cas massaged Dean’s shoulders. “I’ll bring you something hot and greasy when you wake up. Sam, do you want me to bring you a few muffins or salad from my house.”

Sam took a moment. “S-s-sure.”

Dean groaned. “Am I still drunk or super hungover cause I heard Sam accept food from someone.’

“You’re hungover and you also heard right.” Sam smiled.

“That’s great, Sammy. I’m gonna go throw up.” Dean walked out of the kitchen.

“It’s funny, that I actually trust you after only one day.” Sam looked at Cas.

“I like your brother a lot. I have a feeling that he is the one.” Cas smiled. “I’m glad you trust me.’

“Promise me you won’t hurt him. Keep him happy and I’ll be happy.”

_******* _


End file.
